


Nothing Needs To Be Said

by chibi_onna



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_onna/pseuds/chibi_onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka and Ryoma communicate during one of the breaks in Tezuka's match against Atobe in the first round of Regionals. Tezuka POV. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Needs To Be Said

Disclaimer: POT is so not mine... if it were... hmmmm... the possibilities! XD

 

* * *

 

**Nothing Needs To Be Said**

 

* * *

 

I walk towards the bench.

 

_Towards you._

 

I sit beside you, feeling...

_The burden placed upon my body._

_The importance of this match._

_The weight of my responsibility._

 

You stare ahead, and look at me from the corner of your eyes as I do the same to you.

The wind carries the whispers of your troubled heart to my own.

I will away your worries, trying to convince you.

_I'll be okay._

 

My unspoken words find their way to you.

The anxiety never leaves you, but you sit with pride, believing in my abilities.

_Believing in me._

 

The time is up.

Short as it was, it felt like an eternity.

I stand to take my place on the white-lined battlefield.

I glance at you.

Our eyes meet, and we stay silent.

Because, really...

_Nothing needs to be said._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first POT fic and my first drabble. Tell me what you think, you know you want to... ^_^


End file.
